I'm Yours
by Cascore
Summary: They went their separate ways, but neither could stop thinking about the other. He was too shy. She was too busy. If only they could get over their differences and realize how much they mean to each other, they could probably see the world in a new light.


**Cascore's Note: Hey there everyone. Welcome to another one-shot of mine, and my second songfic. I was just sitting around listening to a few songs like all cool kids do and stumbled upon one that got my imagination going immediately entitled "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. I think it's quite the excellent song, but, then again, every song that I've heard from him is top-notch in my mind.**

**Anyway, when I heard this song, the vibe it was giving off immediately made me think about Yoshi's Island, and, since I realized that I've yet to actually make a fanfiction about Yoshi, I thought "Why not?" So, here ya go.**

**Small note: The actual lyrics of the song are not meant to be read as you go along. I put them in to simply serve as a guideline to let you know where in the song you should be by the time you get to that part of the story. Of course, it's understandable if they distract and if you attempt to read them anyway, so it might be a good idea to listen to the song first so you kinda know what to expect.**

**Sorry for typing your eyes out. Follow this link: **youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=OfKTmZK6uto **or go to youtube and type in "I'm Yours (New Version)" and click the first video. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**I'm Yours**

_(Intro)_

Yoshi sat alone on the beach, basking in the warm glow of the setting sun in the distance. He carried a soft smile on his face as the waves of the ocean lapped up to his feet and receded slowly. The afternoon was beautiful, and, though he could admit to having plausible reason for feeling down, he wouldn't allow his spirits to wane. The gorgeous scenery was too attractive to be viewed with negative energy.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it.  
__I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted.  
__I fell right through the cracks. Now I'm trying to get back._

Yoshi supported himself with his outstretched arms as he leaned back and began to think about her. The Yoshi that walked out of his life, driven away by his own shy nature. If only he had the courage to tell her how he felt.

_Before the cool done run out I'll be givin' it my bestest,  
__And nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
__I reckon it's again my turn...to win some or learn some._

Yoshi stood up and, after giving the beautiful sun one last parting glance, turned to walked off into the nearby jungle. He'd driven her away, and it was up to him to get her back. He had to let her know that he loved her. And he wouldn't give up on his endeavor until she heard what he had to say.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more.  
__It cannot wait, I'm yours._

He disappeared into the density of the trees, off to track her down and set things right.

_(Interlude)_

Across the island, Yoshinka sat, cuddled into a ball as she held her legs close to her torso. She stared out at the sea with melancholic eyes, thinking about him. She drove him away. She never gave him the time of day, going off to hang out with friends and putting fruit hunting before him.

_Well open up your mind and see like me.  
__Open up your plans and damn, you're free.  
__Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love._

She rose her gaze to look up into the darkening sky, thinking about the priorities in her life. She couldn't imagine being without him. Overhead, she witnessed two passing seagulls circle in the air, shortly before disappearing off into the trees. One of their pure white feathers floated down and landed on her snout.

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing.  
__We're just one big family.  
__And it's our Godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved._

She grabbed the feather and examined it. It's whiteness almost seemed blinding. She heard a splash in the ocean, and looked out to see a pair of Cheep-Cheeps playfully chasing each other. Before long, two Ukikis ran right by her, jumping into the ocean as their high pitched laughter filled the air. She looked around. There were inhabitants there that she hadn't seen before. The beach was suddenly alive.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more.  
__It cannot wait, I'm sure_

She quickly realized that she was the only one present without someone at her side. She was the only one that was alone. And she knew, at that moment, just what she had to do.

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short.  
__This is our fate. I'm yours._

She stood and turned toward the jungle. Everyone on the site seemed to stop and watch as she walked forward with a new resolve. She was off to find him, and bring him back into her life. And she received cheers of support as she disappeared into the cover of the trees.

_D-d-do do you, do you, d-d-do do you want to come  
__Scooch on over closer dear.  
__And I will nibble your ear._

Yoshi's smile seemed to persist effortlessly as he thought about the girl waiting for him wherever his trail may end. He wasn't sure she would so readily take him back, but to think of how it would be if she did... To sit together on a lazy day. Cuddle perhaps... Hehe. Just thinking about it seemed to put a spring in his step.

_(Interlude)_

The jungle around him seemed to reflect his mood that day. Despite the massive amount of trees, sunlight managed to seep in with surprising clarity, and many sounds of the forest animals happily filled the air from the canopies of the trees. It was simply a gorgeous day all around. A day that promised nothing could possibly go wrong.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror,  
__And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer.  
__But my breath fogged up the glass.  
__And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

He soon found himself standing in a clearing, and, after stepping out into the center of it, he looked around to try and determine a new route to take. Just before he turned to continue on his journey though, a watermelon shot out of a nearby tree and splattered all over his face. Needless to say, he was surprised.

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
__To rid yourselves of vanities and just go with the seasons.  
__It's what we aim to do. Our name is our virtue._

A Ukiki suspended itself by the tail from the tree that the watermelon came from and shot a goofy, toothy smile at Yoshi. After a moment of simply staring at the monkey, Yoshi couldn't help but break out into laughter himself. And it wasn't long before the rustling of a nearby bush could be heard. Yoshi turned.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more._

Yoshinka soon stepped through the foliage and stared straight at Yoshi, who simply looked back with watermelon splattered all over his face. A moment passed.

_It cannot wait,_

She began to laugh.

_I'm yours._

And Yoshi quickly joined in.

_(I won't hesitate)  
__Open up your mind and see like me.  
__(No more, no more)  
__Open up yours plans and damn, you're free._

The trees all around seemed to ruffle more and more as various other animals joined in on the scene, quickly wrapping themselves up in the laughter as well.

_(It cannot wait, I'm sure)  
__Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours._

Yoshi and Yoshinka calmed down, and simply looked into each other's eyes, smiling as everyone all around watched.

_So please don't, please don't, please don't,  
__(There's no need to complicate)  
__There's no need to complicate.  
__(Our time is short)_

They stepped towards each other, the animals all around grew more excited with each passing moment.

_'Cause our time is short.  
__(This is our fate)  
__This is, this is, this is our fate._

They simply held each other's hands, looked into each other's eyes, and smiled. They were together again.

_I'm yours._

_(Outro)_


End file.
